The Limo Escapades
by Uk Alice
Summary: An outtake from SSVO's story Threadbare, Emmett picks Rose up from the airport what happens when the car breaks down in the middle of the Yorkshire Dales?


**Author's Note**

**This is my Outtake for SSVO's story Threadbare the link for this story is on my profile page, go read it its FREAKING AWESOME!!! **

**A HUGE thanks to SSVO for pushing me to do this, even though she totally corrupted me, I was innocent before I met her!! Lmao Ti amo, la mia bella ragazza, Sempre!!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**~O~**

**~ The Limo Escapades ~**

_Threadbare – Emmett & Rosalie Outtake_

'_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**__**  
**__**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**__**  
**__**You're so in love that you act insane**__**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you**__**  
**__**Breakin' down and coming undone**__**  
**__**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**__**  
**__**And I never knew I could feel that much**__**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you.'**_

_**~ Taylor Swift ~**_

**RPOV**

I just stepped off the plane at Manchester airport, and was pissed off. I was sick of being on a damn aeroplane I'd come home from the Japanese Grand Prix and that is one hell of a long plane journey with various layovers and changes.

I grabbed my bags and started toward the bathrooms, desperately needing a shower and to change out of the jogging bottoms, vest top and sweatshirt I had been wearing for the journey.

Once I had showered I looked through my carry-on for the change of clothes I'd put in there, you never know when you need to look good. I was secretly hoping Edward had sent his driver, the seriously hot Josh, the same driver I'd had a few sneaky rendezvous' with.

I pulled on a matching bra and knickers set, black lace of course. I put on a thigh length black dress with long sleeves and a wide belt around my waist. I reapplied my makeup and dried my hair in waves that hung loose down my back.

I checked myself out in the mirror and slipped on my red heels, I was looking hot with any luck we wouldn't make it very far before pulling over for a quickie on the way home.

I know what you're thinking, but I've not had any in a while, plus did I mention Josh is seriously hot with a capital H?

I repacked my jogging bottoms and other things in to my bag, and then made my way to the main entrance, scouring the crowd for Josh.

Just as I was making my way out I heard a voice yell 'Hey Rosie!!'

Damn what's that pillock doing here?

_I'd known Emmett since we were little, when mum and dad hired his mother Mrs Larson to be the housekeeper. Emmett was usually away at boarding school but came home for holidays. He annoyed the crap out of me, always pulling my hair, or tripping me over, hiding my things, generally being a pain in the ass. But there was something about him…_

I'd not seen him for years as I went to Uni and then straight to work with McLaren.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him and he just beamed the stupid fuckin' grin at me.

'Hello Emmett, a pleasure as always.' I sneered.

'Ahh Rosie, don't be like that you know you love me.'

'Emmett I've had a hell of a journey from Tokyo, I just wanna get home, and go to bed.' I said exasperated. 'I'm just trying to find Edward's driver he said he'd send to pick me up.'

I started to look around the airport again trying to find Josh when Emmett cleared his throat, I turned to look at him and he had a stupid grin on his face.

'I'm Edward's driver, Rosie. Edward asked me to come and get you. The car's just outside in the drop off area, let's go.' He grabbed my bags and led the way to the car.

I just stood there and my mouth slightly open in shock, so no hot Josh and a quickie on the way back, but a prat that is probably going to drive slow and annoy the hell out of me all the way home!

I cursed under my breath while following him to the car. He stopped at a black Mercedes Maybach 62s. I whistled when I realised that was our ride.

'Wow I guess you do have some taste after all.'

Emmett turned and looked at me and said 'Only the best for you, baby.' I rolled my eyes and got into the back seat while he put the bags in the boot.

Man this is a sweet ride, reclining rear seats with leg and footrests, DVD players and TV integrated into the back of the front seats, Display instruments in rear roof liner, showing speed, time and outside temperature, voice activation of satellite navigation and specific audio functions, Heated front and rear seats, Refrigeration compartment between rear seats. Ok so I'm probably boring you, so I'll forgo safety specs and the fabulous engine.

Emmett got in and I reclined my seat, hoping for a nap on the way home. But no such luck with Emmett the gob of Britain in the front seat.

As soon as he pulled off he started talking.

'So how are you doing Rosie? How're all the boys at McLaren? And what's Lewis Hamilton like? That's so cool that he's like the youngest driver to win the F1 and he's British, kinda makes you proud to be, don't it?!' He stopped to draw a breath and then looked at me as if he wanted answers.

I scowled at him, 'Emmett I have no idea what you just said, it came out in that much of a jumble.'

'Sorry Rosie, I just haven't seen you in ages, just wanted to know how you're doing?'

I sighed 'I'm fine Emmett just sodding tired after the journey.' Hoping he'd get the idea and shut the hell up.

_No such luck!_

He started blabbering on about something stupid he and my brother did recently and I tuned out looking out the window as Lancashire turned into Yorkshire.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore, 'Emmett?'

'Yeah, sweet cheeks?'

'Emmett!' I snapped. 'My name… Is _Rosalie_!!!'

'Oh, sorry.' He said sheepishly.

I sighed again, it seemed that's all I seemed to do on this trip!

'I just wanted to know what the top speed on this thing was?' I of course knew the answer but wanted to know how much this _numb-nut_ knew about the car he was driving.

'Well the speedo says 200 so I'm guessing that?' He shrugged. 'I always keep to the speed limit, safety first you know.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Its top speed is 155 mph, go over that and you ruin the engine. Go on put your foot down see if you can push 100…' I said, challenging him. 'I _dare _you!' I added with a sexy grin.

'I'm not sure Rosie, what if we get caught? I can't get points on my licence Edward would kill me!'

He looked truly torn.

'Well pull off and use the country roads over the moors. Surely you wanna see what this baby can do? If not pull over and let me drive, I assure you I've driven a lot faster than 100mph.' I was goading him now.

Ahh, a little light relief in getting someone to do something they shouldn't - I know I'm evil but if I wasn't a _ball-buster_ I couldn't do the job I did looking the way I look; yeah I know I look good who doesn't know that!? Ok, I'm tired I may be going a bit overboard but I know I look good!

And I need some payback after everything this little prick did to me as a child, when he was home from school.

Yeah did I mention he was a _prick, knob, slob, pig, oaf…_ and loads more I can't even be bothered to mention.

'Ok Rosie, we'll do it your way.' He said as he pulled off at the next junction and on to a country road leading us straight up on to the moors. If you drove at normal speeds this way would take you twice as long than if you were to stay on the motorway, but Emmett wasn't going to stay at normal speeds if I had anything to do with it.

'So does this mean I get to drive?' I smirked at him.

'No, Rosie I'm going to show _you _how to drive.' He winked at me through the rear view mirror.

I just gaped at him; he's never spoken to me like that before. Yeah he may have tripped me over and pulled my hair, and hid my toys and covered me in mud. But he _always_ let me have my way when I told him I wanted to do something.

Just then he put his foot down on the accelerator and I flew back into my seat and knocked all the air out of my lungs with an '_ooff...._'

'You ok there Rosie??' He chuckled… He _fucking_ chuckled!

I glared at him.

I regained my composure and was instantly on the attack.

That moron wasn't going to get the last laugh, no siree.

'Tell me Emmett why do you slow down when you hit the corners?' I was tormenting him now.

'Uh, _uhh_… Don't know what you're talking about…'

'Oh Em, don't lie to me! Pull over let me show you how it's done.'

Emmett just stared at me and shrugged, pulling over; probably realising this girl can do _anything _better than him.

I got out the car and got in the driver's seat - Now this is where I belong not in the back being chauffeured around by some pillock who doesn't know how to handle corners!

Emmett jumped in the passenger seat, while I adjusted mine, and I put the car in gear and floored it.

It was Emmett's turn to fly back into his seat letting out an '_ooff_...'

'You ok there, Em?' I snickered throwing his words back at him.

'Fine Rosie, just wasn't prepared that's all.'

We drove in silence for a few miles, flying through the country roads. How I've missed the country and its open space and beautiful scenery.

After about ten miles the car started spluttering and smoke coming from under the bonnet. I looked over to Emmett but he was looking at the smoke.

I pulled over and turned off the engine, and popped the bonnet open, then stepped out the car.

I opened the bonnet and all the smoke hit me in the face, once it cleared I looked around to pinpoint the problem.

Emmett came over and said 'Step aside Rosie, I'll fix this.' I just stared at him slightly bemused.

'Emmett, do you know what I do for a living?'

'Yes I do, but that is F1 cars, this is a completely different set up, I know what I'm doing with _this_ car.'

'Ok.' I stepped back to let him take over. I completely knew what was wrong with it, but I got a kick out of watching him trying to impress me; like I said before _pillock!_

We stood there for a good 20 minutes while Emmett faffed about, burning his fingers more than once trying to touch the engine which was still quite hot.

'Emmett,' I said, 'found the problem yet?' I cocked an eye-brow, giving him a smug grin.

'Erm, not yet Rosie.' I sighed.

'Move out of the way Em, let me get under the car I have an idea what it could be'

He stepped aside and I got the jack out of the boot and cranked the car up enough for me to slide underneath.

I raised my skirt up and slid underneath the engine, showing off the top of my stockings and garter-belt, knowing full well the agonizing effect that this would have on him – Well, 'little _boys that play with fire, get their fingers burned',_ or so they say! He was _soooo_ asking for it!!!

I saw the problem straight away; the radiator had a huge crack in it.

I sighed and slide back out from under the car and spotted Emmett looking at my legs with his mouth slightly open, I'm sure I spotted drool at the corner of his mouth. I cleared my throat and Emmett's eyes flew to mine.

'The radiator's cracked, there's nothing I can do. It needs a new one. You wanna call a tow truck? We're not going anywhere in this till it's fixed.'

'Sure.' He started patting his pockets looking for his phone after a minute he looked up at me. '_SHIT!!!_ I left it on the kitchen counter at the house.'

I glared at him and stalked to the car and grabbed my bag pulling out my phone. I started punching in number to call a tow truck and pressed call and put the phone to my ear. But heard nothing, I glanced at the phone there was no signal and the battery was almost dead.

'Shit.' I said and threw the phone in my bag. 'There's no signal and my battery is nearly dead. Guess we're stuck here till someone drives past.'

'Rosie?' Em said hesitantly.

'Yes?' I said sharply giving him a death glare. He stepped back from the force of it; they don't call me '_Triple B_' for nothing.

_It was my second day on the job at McLaren and I was going over the plans for the car, when Joe came in and said, 'Hey R, pick up all the tools and tidy up, and while you're at it put the kettle on.' I saw red, and stalked over to him and pushed him in to the wall, whilst firmly grabbing him by his pathetic excuse for balls. _

'_What did you just tell me to do?' I said coolly._

'_Err… to pick up the tools?' He muttered. _

'_Do I look like the fucking cleaner?!' I said, losing it._

'_No R, sor… Sorry.' He squeaked out as I squeezed his balls a bit harder. _

'_Do it yourself if your that bothered, meanwhile I'm going to do my job, __**which**__ I might point out is a higher pay grade than yours, so that makes you the 'bitch' around here.' I sneered._

_I turned around to go back to the car plans and saw that most of the team were just staring at me. 'What?!' I asked annoyed. 'Nothing __**Triple B**__.' Said Nick. _

'_What did you just call me?!' I was getting ready to bust someone else's balls. _

_He just laughed and said, 'I called you Triple B, meaning Ball Busting Bitch. Kind of fitting don't ya think?'_

_I just rolled my eyes and walked away to try and get some work done._

'Err... We've been here for an hour now and I've not seen any cars come by, have you?'

I just stared at him, hoping he was going to break down into that annoying laugh of his, but it never came he just held my gaze.

'Oh, shit does that mean I'm stuck here hoping someone will come, with _you?_!'

'Rosie don't be like that it could be… _Fun?!_' He winked at me.

_He fucking winked at me?!?!_

Oh, Emmett the guy that finds paint drying fun, it's going to be one hell of a night!

'So Em, what do you propose we do?'

'Well… Erm… I'm not sure, we have a TV in the back we could watch that?' he suggested.

'Em, they only work if the engine is on and the engine is broken!' I threw my hand up in the air and walked to the front of the car looking over at the moors and hills in the distance.

'Could you not try and get the connection to work, just fiddle with some wires or something?' I glanced over to him and he had his hands in the engine again pulling at wires and hoses.

'EMMETT!' I shouted 'STOP MESSING WITH THINGS, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!!!'

His hand stilled and he turned to look at me.

'Now _that's_ the Rosie I remember.' He smirked at me.

_Shit!!! He's so fucking sexy like this!_

I stalked past him and slammed the bonnet shut so he would mess anything else up. I turned quickly and fell straight into Emmett's arms and he crashed his lips to mine.

I stood frozen for a moment while he moved his lips over mine trying to part them with his tongue, that was caressing my bottom lip. I felt electricity shoot through me and that's when my mind stopped working and my body took over.

_Fuck!!! I was a gonner!!!_

I parted my lips and took control over the kiss, fighting for dominance over his tongue. I started to push him back towards the car and pushed him hard onto the bonnet. I broke the kiss needing to breathe and started to attack his jaw line and moving toward his ear and biting his earlobe, he moaned in response. His hands started to roam over my sides and back and with each pass he grazed the side of my breasts.

I moved my hands down, grabbing at his belt, and then I popped his button and yanked his trousers down. I stood back to admire his manhood straining the front of his white Calvin Klein boxers, I smirked and palmed him roughly through the fabric, his answering grunt was all I needed and I pulled his boxers off and sank to my knees and took it all in mouth. I needed him good and ready…

'Fuck Rosie, damn your mouth… Is… _Oh_…' He couldn't finish. I sucked him off a few times, grazing my teeth over his hard, throbbing cock on every pass.

He sure is _big!_

I stood up pulling my knickers off and pushed him down so he was lying on the bonnet. I straddled him, pulling my dress up to my waist, showing of my stockings and suspenders in the process.

'_Damn_ Rosie, fuck me, _please_.' He almost whined - Man he was such a _pussy_.

I lowered myself on him and groaned at the feeling; he stretched me like I've never felt before. And let me tell you those European F1 guys, are _hung_.

Emmett groaned at the feeling, 'Rosie, you feel so damn good! And look amazing sitting on me.'

I started to move up and down slowly at first, and then I moved so only his tip was in me then I slammed back down.

'Don't…' SLAM. 'Call me…' SLAM. '_ROSIE!!!_' SLAM.

'Damn… _Rosie_.' He half laughed, before groaning in pleasure at my thrusts some more.

'Is that all you ever say Emmett?' I grunted as I continued _riding_ him harder and harder.

'_Uhh_…' Was all he could say, as he reached out and started to rub my clit with his thumb.

'I'm close, baby, come with me….please.' He panted.

'Oh, oh, _oh_…. I….' I slumped forward with my hands on either side of his head and started to kiss him with all the passion I had as I felt myself tense up from my impending orgasm. I broke the kiss and screamed out his name as I came around him, as he grunted and thrust up into me a couple of times before he, grunted out my name and I felt him spill inside of me with his release.

I collapsed on him and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. I felt so safe in his arms it was a weird feeling, almost comforting…

I pushed myself up and looked at him; he had a cocky grin on his face.

I scowled and pulled myself off him and went to retrieve my knicker putting them back on.

'Remind me to get you angry more often, if that's the result I get!' He said whilst lying sideways on the bonnet, his hand propping his head up, whilst his eyes watched my every move…

'Oh, shut up Emmett!' I turned around and walked to the car getting in the back seat. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a nap.

Emmett opened the car door a few minutes later and slid in beside me.

He cleared his throat and I peeped one annoyed eye open at him, what the hell did he want now, I mean I'd just given him the best fuck of his life, what more could he want.

'Rosie, that was amazing! I err….'

'Oh just spit it out, I'm tired and don't wanna play guessing games.' I almost growled at him.

'Well it's just that…. Well erm… '

'_Emmett..._' I warned.

'I've always really liked you Rosie and what just happened, well… _Wow_, I mean I just wanna tell you I have feelings for you and oh, _damn_ Rosie, I like you a whole hell of a lot and I want more than just a quick _fuck_ on the bonnet of a car… You're worth so much more than that to me!' He let out in one huge ramble.

I just gaped at him, I couldn't believe what he just told me, I never thought in a million years Emmett Larson would ever have those kind of feelings for me, I mean he was horrible to me while we were growing up, and then when we all moved away to uni, and I went away with work… This is the first chance I've had to spend any time with him alone, in I don't even know how long.

I didn't know what to say, _me _Rosalie Cullen stuck for words! The guys would rip me to shreds if they knew; I'm usually busting some poor guy's balls!

But something about what he just said struck a nerve, like when he'd held me after we'd had sex on the bonnet. A feeling I never felt before.

'Rosie, say something _please_.' Emmett pleaded.

I still had no words so I just grabbed his shirt and kissed him with all the passion I felt for him in that moment.

He froze for a moment and then he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

'So does this mean you feel the same_, Rosie?_'

'I didn't, I mean, I don't...' What is up with me? I can't even come out with some snarky comment or anything witty…

'Yes.' Was all I could eventually come out with.

'_Yes_, as in you feel the same?' I nodded, still slightly stunned as I never even knew I had feelings for him that way, I mean he's gorgeous so big and buff exactly how I like my men, but this was Emmett I'd know him since we were kids. I mean, I knew I had always had a _weird_ crush on him, but I could never bring myself to be anything other than a complete an utter bitch around him. Hell, I don't know what to think, all I know at this moment in time I feel the same as Emmett.

'Rosie, I'm crap at words, please let me show you how I _feel__._'

I just nodded, still lost for words.

Emmett cupped my face in his large hands and gently pressed his lips to mine, he showered my face with kisses, his lips caressed my eyelids, forehead, cheeks, chin… Every inch of my face was touched at least once by his gentle kisses. The love I felt in those touches almost took my breath away. No-one had ever treated me that way, I'd always been the one in charge as I had been when we were on the bonnet only moments ago, I loved being in control that way nothing could hurt me, like the way I'd been hurt when Bella had been taken away from us all those years ago… Ever since then, I've always felt the need to be in control never letting anyone take anything away from me, always protecting myself.

Emmett brought his lips to mine, his kisses getting more passionate; his tongue touched my lips asking to deepen the kiss, so I opened my mouth and returned his passion, coming out of my stunned state and living in the moment.

After a moment Emmett broke the kiss and started moving his lips across my jaw and towards my ear, once there he whispered, 'Rosie let me make love to you, I know it's not the ideal place, but let me treat you like the Goddess you are, let me worship you.'

My breath hitched at his words; I'd never felt like this before… It was all so new.

_How is he doing this to me? Shattering through my tough bitch exterior? Tearing down my walls, with his words… His touches. _

'_Yes_.' I breathed, simply.

Emmett started to undo my belt and it fell to the floor; then slowly he pulled my dress up over my head, all the while gazing straight into my eyes. I felt as though he was looking straight into my soul, the gaze was so intense. Once my dress was discarded I closed the gap and kissed him with as much feeling I had, trying to show him what I couldn't put into words as his _stupid-ass_ had made me speechless.

His hands roamed all over my body while I was still sat on his lap… From my stocking covered toes, across my thighs, up over my back, my stomach and then he finally reached for my breasts and ran his thumbs over my nipples with such softness, yet with complete intensity. I moaned out loud at the feeling.

'_Oh_, Rosie, you feel _so_ good.' He moaned in to my neck, between soft caresses.

I moved my hands down his chest and started to slowly undo his buttons on his shirt, I tried to push it from his shoulders but as he was pushed back into the seat, I couldn't get it to move.

'Em? A little help please!' I asked, and he moved forward enough to get his shirt off. Once he was free from it, I started to kiss his solid, muscular chest, shoulders and neck eliciting a groan from deep within him which I heard with every single kiss.

Emmett pulled my face back to his and kissed me again, with even more passion than before.

'Rosie this is about me worshipping _you_, and while I enjoy having you kissing my chest, this _is _about _you_. Ok?!'

'Ok.' I nodded.

He pulled me up so I could straddle him and as soon as he put me down again I could feel his erection right where I needed it and couldn't help but to grind myself on it.

'_Ughhhhh_... Rosie… _Mmmm!_' Emmett groaned.

I reached for his belt and started undoing it, followed by his trousers. He lifted us both up so he could pull his trousers down and in so doing pushing his cock firmly into my groin making me moan at the feeling.

Once his trousers where pushed down I realised he hadn't put his boxers back on.

'Emmett you _naughty _boy, were you expecting a little _more _action tonight?!' I smirked at him.

He looked at me sheepishly, with hooded eyes and rubbed his erection against me, making me forget what we were even talking about…

'_Oh,_ Rosie I _need_ you right now, please let me make love to you.' He begged.

No-one had ever wanted to _make-love_ to me – Fuck me hard, _yes_ - But _never_ have I had it, in a slow and loving way… It caught me off-guard, and I was completely over-whelmed by his words, and the idea of what he wanted us to do…

I stood up as best I could to take my knickers off and was about to roll my stockings down when Emmett stopped me. I looked at him and he simply said, 'Leave the stockings on, babe.' So I straddled him again cocking an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and said

'What?! You look _hot _in them.' I laughed and slowly ground myself into him.

He reached round and undid my bra and pulling it from me; stopping and staring, his eyes roamed the whole length of my body.

'Rosie, your truly are a Goddess, _my Goddess._'

He took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to kiss, lick and nip at it with his teeth.

'_Mmmm_….. Em…. _Sooo_ good!!' I breathed out, throwing my head back in total ecstasy.

He moved on to the other and gave it the same amount of attention. Once he was finished he crashed his lips to mine once again, the kiss was electric, I felt so much emotion coming from him and I was giving the same amount back. We pulled back both gasping for breath from the intensity of it.

Emmett then stared into my eyes as though seeking permission again to make love to me. I simply pushed up on my knees to allow him to guide himself into me; then I slowly eased myself back down until I had taken him all deep inside. We both groaned at the feeling, it was so much more intense than when we did it earlier, maybe it was because of all the emotion we felt, I'm not sure, all I know is it felt damn good – I had never felt so wanted, so loved in my entire life… It was all him. All his doing – _Long may it continue…_

After a moment of just feeling each other, Emmett started to guide my hips up and down slowly, both of us just revelling in the moment. After a minute or two I started to move of my own accord but Emmett stopped me, I looked at him confused.

'Rosie I told you this is my gig, I'm making love to _you,_ you're not in charge this round _I_ am… Ok?!'

I was gob-smacked – No-one _ever _told me what to do. But in this instance I wanted _him_ to be in charge and to _love _me… _All of me._

If this is what he wanted, I would let him have it.

'I would have loved to do this somewhere special, where I could have laid you out and worshipped every inch of you. But in a way this _is_ 'us', here in the car is perfect for _us_.' I had to agree.

Emmett started moving us again, faster and faster but never harder, and for once I didn't want harder I wanted to _feel_, to take my time. I could tell Emmett was getting closer from the noises he was grunting out. He brought his hand down in-between us and started rubbing my clit furiously.

'_Come_ for me, babe, I'm… _Ohh_… Nearly…'

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, just as Emmett pinched my clit I fell gloriously hard in to the most amazing orgasm that I had _ever _felt.

'_ROSIE!!!_' Emmett screamed as his orgasm exploded inside me.

I collapsed against him, in exhaustion, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I've never felt more loved and safe, as I did in that moment.

After we had come down from our highs, I sighed and pulled back to look at Emmett, who of course had a big shit-eating grin on his face.

'What's up with you? Happy you got laid _twice_ in as many hours?!'

'Nah, I'm happy because I finally have my Rosie, where she belongs… In my arms.'

'Soppy git.' I laughed. 'But I have to say, I _love_ belonging in your arms.'

I did my best to swallow down the lump in my throat, and hide the tears that threatened to spill over. He had me, hook, line and sinker, but I wasn't ready to let him know… Just yet.

_What the hell's the matter with me?_

I got up off him and we cleaned up using a pack of handy wipes I had in my carry-on bag, and got dressed. We snuggled in together the best we could, thank goodness for the reclining seats in the back of this car! We fell into a fitful sleep, until I heard a noise at the window. When I opened my eyes it was light outside and I saw someone walking round the car, I let out a loud scream, which caused Emmett to immediately sit up, pushing me off of him on to the car floor, with a thud.

He saw me and cursed under his breath.

'Rosie, I'm so sorry, you scared me, what you screaming for?!'

'There's someone outside.' I whispered.

Emmett helped me up on the other seat and went to open the door, I reached out to stop him but it was too late he was out of the car. I got out behind him a couple of minutes later and saw he was chatting to the person who was walking round the car.

Emmett saw me and smiled.

'Rosie, this is the farmer who owns the land here, he stopped by this morning to feed his sheep and wondered if everything was alright.'

'Oh,' I said, 'well the radiator's broken, and we had no signal on the phone, so we waited here till someone came past, and now you are here!' I said with great relief.

'Yeah, your other half was just explaining. Why don't you come over to the house, you can ring a tow truck from there and I'm sure the Mrs can rustle up something for breakfast for the two of you.' The farmer offered.

'Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks man.' Emmett said beaming and rubbing his stomach at the mention of food - He's always been the same, some things never change! I laughed to myself.

Mind you, we _had_ worked up an appetite!

~O~

**Please review my ass and let me know if you liked it or hated it pretty please with a cherry on top!! **


End file.
